night of nighmares
by SapphireYaoiCollector
Summary: Request from Nicholai Vincent! My first 8059 in over a year- wow! "It was the same dream again, I was running, panting, and covered in blood, still I kept going, " Angsty Goku and Yama! Smex. Man Love. Rape dream. Cussing. fluffiness!


**This is a fanfiction request from a supporter of my works, **

**Nicholai Vincent!**

**The story idea came from them- and was very detailed. I take only partial credit for this work, because of that..**

**This is my first 8059 fiction in over a year (I think..?) so I'm sorry if its kinda OOC.**

Night's of nightmare's

Gokudera POV

It was the same dream again, I was running, panting, and covered in blood, still I kept going, screaming for him, for something to make sense in this horrible moment, the trees vanish, and in the grass lays Takeshi. his swords are broken, laying in pieces so small they are hardly visible at all. rushing closer to Takeshi, I see the movement in the trees, someone was there- but I didnt have time to worry about that. because there was a sword sticking out of my lovers chest, his blood covering the grass, splashed on the trees, and of course, coating his handsome face.  
He wasn't breathing, wasn't moving, he was just there. dead. 

Yamamoto POV

I woke up to Hayato screaming my name, again. this was the third time this week, it was horrible, seeing him in so much pain. I reached for him, holding him close until he calmed down enough to let the scream die in his throat and for the sobbing to start. I hummed his favorite song, stroking his hair, running my other hand over his back. He whimpered a few more times before looking up at me and demanding one thing.  
"Kiss me."

;

;

;

It had been three weeks since Hayato started having bad dreams. It happened the day after our last mission and since then they have been coming non stop. He wont tell me about them, though. When he wakes up screaming and crying he just wants me to make love to him, and then he passes back out. Its been a routine for the last three weeks, and I was sick of it. Dont get me wrong though, its not like I dont like having sex with hayato. I love him, hes my partner on so many levels, still. Knowing hes hurting and not being able to help him feel better any other way is unsettling.

I walked while I thought about what could be wrong with him, passing by sempai and Kyoko-chan on my way to meet Hayato for dinner. I could tell it would be another long night.

GOKU POV

I was running again, but not through the forest I had been in before. Instead I was in a tunnel, somewhere underground and I was naked. Someone grabbed me and threw me to the ground. Before I could get away he pressed himself into me, raping me. He was brutal, taking me so hard and so fast that I cried from the pain he was causing me. I could feel myself tarring with every thrust. When it was over he grabbed my hair and forced me upright before showing me his face. Suddenly I was looking at Takeshi, a evil smile on his lips as he spoke "you'll never escape me, Hayato."

;

;

;

I woke up screaming and crying, Takeshi sat up and grabbed onto me, but I resisted jumping out of the bed and running for it. I had to get away from him! He yelled my name, chasing me. It was just like the dream, the only difference being my pajama bottoms and the location we were in. I banged on the door to the tenths room as hard as I could, Yamamoto rounding the cornnor after me. I was about to jump out the window when tenth answered the door, flames activated, and I dashed into the room quickly forcing the door closed in Yamamoto's face. I then collapsed onto the floor, no longer able to keep myself from shaking or crying. Tenth bent down beside me, his face filled with concern and panic. "Hayato-Kun! Whats wrong? Why are you running from Yamamoto?" he asked, grabbing my shoulders.

I looked up into his eyes, shaking my head before I forced myself to speak- Hibari had appeared from the bed, and was now standing behind tenth, eyes on the door.

"he- he-hurt me. I c-cant face him. Please dont let him near me! Please?!" I begged, grabbing onto tenth for dear life. He seemed to measure my words before pushing my hands away and standing up.

"Kyoya- take him." he said as he walked to the door and waited for Hibari to grab me. Hibari pulled me to my feet, lead me over to the chair in the far corner of the room before pushing me into it. Then he went for his tonfas before returning to tenth.

Tenth opened the door and glared up at Takeshi, who was standing in front of the door, his hands raised to knock, face contorted in concern.

"Yamamoto, I don't know what you did to Hayato, but you are not to go near him until I find out what has happened to upset him like this. Do you understand?" he asked, clearly not willing to accept anything other than obedience.

Takeshi on the other hand, was too focused on me to properly listen to tenth, trying to step around him and Hibari to get to me.

Thats when Hibari hit him with his tonfas. Hard. In the face. Twice. Before growling out at a stunned and clearly pissed Takeshi that he was to "Listen to Sawada or I'll bite you to death." before walking back into the room and closing the door in his still angry face.

Tenth returned his attention to me, closing the distance between us to give me a hug before asking me what had happened in his boss mode voice.

I forced myself to breath while I thought about how to explain what he had done-wait. Had he done anything? I mean- he had but im not hurt or in any physical pain... Wait- don't tell me it was a dream?! Holy shit! What the hell had I just done!?

"T-tenth. I-I was so upset. I didn't realize it was a dream."

After saying that tenth and Hibari both ordered me to explain in detail what exactly I had thought he had done, and why, if it was only a dream, had I acted that way. I did as they asked, to upset and shaken to be embarrassed about the contents of the dream.

When I was finished talking they both looked at each other for a long moment before looking back at me.

Then Hibari asked "When did you start to have these dreams? Before of after your last mission?" his gaze was piercing, but not threatening, merely curious and possibly even a tiny bit sympathetic.

"After, I think. Why?" I asked, unable to understand how that mission would have anything to do with this.

Tenth cursed under his breath before dashing to his bedside table, he then grabbed his phone and with the press of a button, was talking frantically to Mukuro.

I looked from him to Hibari in confusion- Hibari looked right back at me before speaking in a controlled voice.

"The mission you two were sent on was to gather information on a certain Famillia correct?" I nodded.

"That Famallia is known for their illusionists powerful and hard to pinpoint attacks. We needed more information on them in case they attacked. And apparently they caught on to what we were doing. That is why you have been having these dreams." he said, looking at me for a rare moment with understanding before morphing back into his normal stoic expression.

It took me all of ten seconds to understand what he meant.

YAMA'S POV

I could hear Hayato cussing like mad on the other side of the door, and then as I was about to try to enter the room again, Mukuro and Chrome came running down the hallway and pushed passed me into the room, leaving the door open behind them in their haste to get inside. I stood and quickly followed after them, keeping myself as calm as possible, while they both took one of Hayato's hands and the three of them were enveloped in the mist.

I gasped as they disappeared from the room, drawing attention to myself by doing so. I was half expecting another blow from Hibari, instead Tsuna moved next to me and with sad, worried eyes, began to explain what had just happened.

;

;

;

Three days later and I was still in shock from the news. Apparently Hayato's dreams were actually attacks from the Vissorilla Familla's top illusionist. Tsuna had said that Mukuro and Chrome where going to remove the illusions from Hayato's head, but that it would take him, and so they moved him to the safe house to do it.

The whole family was called to Japan HQ where Tsuna explained what was going on- leaving out the details of the dream thank god!- to the rest of the guardians. Then he ordered a counter attack on the Vissorilla family and called in everyone in the alliance to help with the attack. I didn't even have time to visit Hayato.

;

;

;

Two weeks later and the whole event was over with. The other family having fallen after only three days of fighting with Dino's family. Hayato was finally back in HQ too. The only problem was that he wouldn't speak to me. No, scratch that.

He won't even look at me. Why?

He knows it was all an illusion! Why is he still avoiding me like this?! I am seriously starting to get worried about our relationship. For all I know he could think that it was somehow my fault for screwing up the mission or something. I was so worried that I couldn't even sleep for the better part of the last week.

I sighed at my thoughts as I walked into Tsuna's office. He and Hayato stood in the room, surrounding the large desk. When I entered Hayato blushed and looked away from me, and Tsuna nodded before quickly walked out of the open door, patting my shoulder as he left.

I looked at Hayato's flushed face, he was clearly worried about something, and was trying to figure out something to say when he spoke;

"I'm sorry! I-I never should have thought you would do th-those things to me! I know your not like that, I do! But it was so real and I was so scared and -and I don't know! I just panicked! And because of me tenth was mad at you and Hibari attacked you- and I hurt you! Even when I got back- i-i still couldn't look at you 'cause of my big pain in the ass fear! I-I love you! But I understand if-if you want to-to-" I cut him off before he could finish, wrapping my arms around him tightly and pulling him into a needy kiss. It took him a few minutes, but he responded. Thank god.

Before I knew it we were leaning against Tsuna's desk, his arms running down my back, circling my hips, heading for my pants. I had my hand down his- working his member as he gasped out broken I love you's and apologies in between kisses.

I pulled away as he was about to cum, and looking him in the eyes said;

"I love you- so please don't leave me, OK?" He nodded and pulled me into his hips before gasping out a simple yes.

**OK! So I hope that was ok... It took me a lot longer to get this out then I thought it would, and to make matters worse I could not seem to write it as smutty as I had wanted. Even at the end I ended up just cutting it off with fluffiness. Shameful! **

**I want to make it known that I am still taking requests for fanfictions- but that I am best at D18 or 1859 Fictions.. I love Hibari- you see, so I am best at working with him.. Anyway- I hope you liked it, Vincent! Please comment and review! **

**-SYC**


End file.
